Up on the Housetop
Up on the Housetop is one of The Jackson 5 songs in the album, Jackson 5 Christmas Album. It was composed by The Corporation and was produced by The Corporation and Hal Davis. It featured a line specifically written for each member of the group.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?cid=1&lid=588 Lyrics *Here comes Santa Claus *Here comes Santa Claus *Here he comes, here he comes * *Here comes Santa Claus *Here comes Santa Claus *Here he comes, here he comes * *Up on the housetop, reindeer pause *Out jumps good old Santa Claus *Down through the chimney with lots of toys *All for everyone's Christmas joys * *Tito had just one desire *That he gets a new guitar *But he wants a guarantee *That it won't play out of key * *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Down through the chimney with old St. Nick * *(I said) Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Down through the chimney with old St. Nick * *Here comes Santa Claus *Here comes Santa Claus *Here he comes, here he comes * *Here comes Santa Claus *Here comes Santa Claus *Here he comes, here he comes * *Jackie's almost six feet tall *But no hot shot at basketball *Bring him a basket three feet tall *Maybe he'll play like a pro * *Marlon wears his shoes so thin *He's gone through his socks again *He's always dancin' as you know *(So bring me some shoes with lots of sole) * *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Down through the chimney with old St. Nick * *(I said) Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Down through the chimney with old St. Nick * *Patter patter pitter patter *Pitter patter patter *Pitter patter pitter patter *Pitter patter patter * *Oh Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen *Come on Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blixen *To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall *Now dash away, dash away, dash away all! * *Did you read Santa Claus my list? *All the girls you're waiting to kiss? *Mike, that list was only a joke *Too late, Jermaine, he's bringing you mistletoe * *But you just want toys and stuff *Yeah, but that's not even half enough *What I want means more than fun *What's that? - Love and peace for everyone * *Up on the house top reindeer stand *Waiting for that dear old man *Up to the chimney with gifts to spare *And lots of Christmas joy to share * *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Up out through the chimney with old St. Nick * *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Up through the chimney with old St. Nick * *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Up through the chimney with old St. Nick * *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go? *Up on the housetop, click, click, click, *Up through the chimney with old St. Nick In Jackson 5 Christmas Album This song is the 4th song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_5_Christmas_Album External Links Song References Category:Jackson 5 Christmas Album songs Category:Songs